


Buổi tối bận rộn của Yuuta

by GinkoTsukahara



Series: Yuuta ơi hôm nay ăn gì? [2]
Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinkoTsukahara/pseuds/GinkoTsukahara
Summary: Yuuta sẽ chuẩn bị thức ăn gì cho Shun nè?
Relationships: Asaba Yuuta/Matsuoka Shun
Series: Yuuta ơi hôm nay ăn gì? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973461





	Buổi tối bận rộn của Yuuta

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic này thuộc series "Yuuta ơi hôm nay ăn gì?", dựa trên tác phẩm "Kinou nani tabeta" của Fumi Yoshinaga.

\- "Xin chào quý khách!"  
Yuuta bước vào siêu thị Nakamuraya, siêu thị yêu thích của cậu, nơi đây bán thực phẩm rẻ nhưng vẫn đảm bảo chất lượng. Hôm nay là thứ năm, sữa tươi không đường 1 lít sẽ được bán với giá 20000 đồng, một cái giá quá hời. Yuuta vui vẻ lấy 1 bình sữa cho vào giỏ mua hàng của mình, dù khuôn mặt của cậu vẫn giữ nguyên vẻ thờ ơ. Tối nay Yuuta dự định sẽ làm món cơm chiên trứng vì cậu muốn tận dụng số trứng gà và thịt đóng hộp còn dư. Cơm chiên sẽ ăn kèm cùng với dưa leo và cà chua xắt lát cho đỡ ngán, và cùng với món canh bí đỏ nấu thịt heo bằm nóng hổi.  
Nhưng hôm nay dự định của Yuuta đã bị lung lay khi cậu nhìn thấy quầy bán cá chép giảm 50%. Não bộ của Yuuta đang chạy hết công suất để phân tích: "Miếng filet cá này nếu mua về thì phải ăn trong ngày hôm nay mới ngon, nhưng mình cũng muốn xử lý hết số trứng còn lại, cơm chiên trứng ăn với cá chiên thì lại quá nhiều dầu, cá chép thì chỉ có chiên mới ngon, nếu vậy thì sẽ là cơm trắng với cá chiên và canh bí đỏ, trứng thì sao nhỉ?..." Vừa suy nghĩ, Yuuta vừa nhanh tay lấy một vỉ cá có bốn miếng vào giỏ. "Trứng xào với hẹ cũng được nhỉ!"  
Nghĩ là làm, Yuuta ghé quầy rau lấy vài nhánh hẹ. Hôm nay Yuuta đã mua được hai món hời nên cậu rất vui, dù bên ngoài cậu vẫn trông thờ ơ lạnh lùng.  
Khoảng 18h30 thì Yuuta về đến nhà, sau khi thay đồ, rửa tay sạch sẽ và đeo chiếc tạp dề màu xanh biển vào thì cậu bắt tay vào chuẩn bị bữa tối. Trước hết thì Yuuta vo gạo cho thật sạch, đến khi nước vo gạo trong vắt thì cậu ngâm khoảng 20 phút mới bỏ vào nồi cơm điện nấu. Bắt một cái chảo nhỏ lên bếp, cho dầu vào rồi chiên cá, dầu ăn phải ngập thì chiên mới giòn mới ngon, Yuuta vặn lửa nhỏ để cá không bị cháy. Trong khi chờ cá chín thì Yuuta đập bốn quả trứng gà vào tô, đánh đều nhưng không quá tay làm trứng bông. Sau khi lòng trắng hòa trộn với lòng đỏ rồi cậu cho thêm một ít sữa tươi không đường vào, nêm thêm một chút muối. Lá hẹ cậu rửa sạch rồi xắt khúc khoảng năm cm. Cá cũng vừa chín, Yuuta lật cá lại, đợi khoảng một phút rồi tắt bếp, cẩn thận vớt cá chiên ra để ráo dầu. Lấy một cái chảo khác, Yuuta cho tỏi băm vào phi thơm vàng, sao đó cho trứng gà đã khuấy đều vào. Khi trứng vừa chín một chút thì Yuuta đảo đều tay, dùng đũa khuấy làm thành món trứng bắc, khi trứng chưa chín hoàn toàn thì cậu cho cả hẹ đã xắt khúc vào xào đều. Hẹ đã mềm nhưng vẫn giữ được độ xanh và trứng vừa chín tới thì Yuuta tắt bếp, nêm chút muối cho vừa miệng. Sau khi chia ra hai chiếc đĩa thì cậu rắt thêm bột tiêu cho thơm. Bây giờ chỉ còn món canh, Yuuta xào sơ thịt heo bằm cho thơm rồi đổ nước vào, khi sôi thì cho thêm bí đỏ đã được cắt nhỏ vào. Đợi bí đỏ mềm thì Yuuta cho thêm hành lá xắt nhỏ, nêm nếm và tắt bếp.  
Yuuta nấu bữa tối xong xuôi là lúc đồng hồ điểm 19h30. Mọi hôm vào lúc này thì Shun đã về tới nhà. "Có lẽ cậu ấy còn khách hàng chăng?" Yuuta vừa dọn dẹp lại bếp vừa suy nghĩ. 19h45, bếp đã sạch sẽ, Shun cũng vừa về tới.  
"Yuuta à! Tớ về rồi đây!"  
"Cậu về rồi à! Mau rửa mặt và thay đồ đi, tớ nấu cơm xong rồi!"  
"A! Đợi tớ chút nhé!"  
Nói rồi Shun nhanh chóng vào phòng của mình thay đồ, cậu không quên rửa mặt và rửa tay sạch sẽ.  
Yuuta đã dọn sẵn bàn ăn gồm hai chén cơm, hai đĩa trứng xào hẹ, hai đĩa cá chiên và hai bát canh bí đỏ thịt bằm. Shun thì rót cho hai người hai ly trà xanh. Yuuta và Shun ngồi đối diện nhau, không hẹn mà đồng thanh nói:  
"Ăn ngon nha Shun!"  
"Ăn ngon nha Yuuta!"  
Shun gắp ngay một đũa trứng xào hẹ bỏ vào miệng, tấm tắc khen:  
"Ngon quá! Trứng béo ngậy ăn với hẹ thì tuyệt vời mà!"  
Yuuta thì gắp một miếng cá chép chiên, miếng cá bên ngoài vàng ươm bên trong trắng phau, cho vào miệng nhai thì vị ngọt tuôn ra kích thích vị giác.  
Cả hai cặm cụi ăn nên quên mất trò chuyện với nhau, khi các món ăn trên bàn sạch sẽ rồi hai người mới nhìn nhau rồi cười ha ha.  
"Tớ đói quá! Xin lỗi cậu Yuuta!"  
"Tớ cũng vậy Shun à!"  
Xong rồi Yuuta và Shun cùng nhau dọn dẹp bàn ăn, rửa chén bát cho sạch sẽ.  
Một bữa ăn tối như bao buổi tối khác của cặp đôi lại trôi qua.


End file.
